


Mini Me

by saawinchester



Series: Prompt Inspired One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 year old Angels, 4 year old hunters, Arguments, Babysitter Crowley, Cursed, Cute fights, Humor, Little Dean, Little Gabriel, Little Sam, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weechesters, little castiel, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabe get turned into four year olds. Crowley gets called to babysit.





	Mini Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

Crowley almost had a heart attack at the sight in front of him. His mother wasn’t kidding when she said _'them Wee Lads’_ needed his help. 

He had zapped himself into the bunker and lo behold the chaos before him. It was kind of a funny sight too if he was being honest.

 _Winchesters were now Weechesters_.

They were only 4 year olds to anyone’s eyes.

The curse did not include Sam and Dean only but Castiel and Gabriel as well. _God save them from stupid angels._ Angels whose little wings were on full display. 

Castiel had midnight blue wings and Gabriel had six golden wings, three on each side, enabling them to flutter around looking like little busy bees buzzing here and there.

Crowley guesses they might be at the age whereby they’re still learning how to make their wings invisible but haven’t mastered it yet. 

They were but mere fledglings.

His mother’s voice startled him from his reverie. Rowena asked, “Fergus as you can see they are in no state to be left alone”.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Did you suddenly grow a heart mother?”

“Nonsense Fergus!” She raised a brow, “Oh just look at how adorable they are. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart”.

Crowley sighed, “Mother you don’t have any goodness in your heart. What’s your pitch?”

Rowena huffed, “Oh fine. Them Wee Lads have hidden a very powerful crystal ball somewhere in the bunker. They deliberately did that”. She folded her arms across her chest, “Even when they are tiny tots they still have enough brain power to act like their adult selves. It’s adorable to see but at the same time damn infuriating”.

Crowley watched for signs of what his mother said about them still behaving a little like their adult selves.

Firstly he noticed that they were dressed like they always were when in adult form. It appears that their clothes shrunk too when the spell was cast. They were literally mini me’s. 

Dean and Sam in flannel and Jeans. Castiel in a trench coat and suit underneath and Gabe....well Gabe was dressed like a hillbilly in blue overalls and white undershirt. _Awkward and not like the way Gabe always dressed._

Then he studied their behaviors quietly. 

Sam sat on the leather couch flipping through a book in deep concentration. Dean was leaning on his side against the wall with his arms folded and with one leg crossed in front of the other, aiming a disapproving look at Gabe and Castiel, shaking his head in disappointment every once in a while.

Castiel was trying to act like a bee fluttering excitedly here and there, almost knocking into furniture. And Gabriel had a lollipop stuck in his mouth as he showed Castiel some form of midair dances.

Ok maybe they were a little like their adult selves. _Dean was looking like a badass, Sam a nerd, Gabriel trying to be the funny guy and Castiel loves bees._

Crowley sighed turning to his mother, “Can't you just whip up a spell and fix them mother?”

Rowena laughed, “Oh Fergus I would have done that if I could. The spell is too powerful for the likes of a witch like me”.

“And how long do you think the spell will last?”

“24 to 48 hours at the most”, Rowena glanced boredly at her nails.

“Great just bloody great!” Crowley snapped out a little harshly.

Next he knew, Castiel had collapsed to the floor as he lost control of his flying due to being startled by Crowleys snappish voice. The angels lips started to wobble as the little fledgling stared at Crowley in fear. _Oh he didn’t mean to make the little angel scared._ He was about to apologize when he yelled in slight pain, “Ow!”

His legs and thighs had become the kicking and punching bag of one pissed off Dean Winchester.  The little hunter yelling, “Don’t you scare Cas like that Crowley! I’ll kick your ass, you slimy sack of shit!”

Crowley cracked a laugh at how adorable Dean looked and sounded ,  placing a hand on Deans forehead, holding the still kicking and screaming hunter at arms length. “Seriously! Calm it baby squirrel”.

Deans face became furious, “Oh that is it!” He ran to his larger than life duffle, scrounging inside for the angel blade. He lifted the blade up in his wobbly hand, “Aha! Oh crap!”

He dropped the angel blade because it was quite heavy for his little 4 year old hands. “Son of a bitch!”

While Crowley just chuckles, Gabriel waves his lollipop in the air, sing songing, “Deano has a potty mouth”. 

Castiel sniffled, “Gabe stop teasing Dean”.

Gabe sighed, hugging his brother, “Sorry little pudgy bro….I didn’t mean to be a meanie to your bf”.

Castiel was all good now. He flapped his wings before taking flight again, “I really feel like a bee now”.

Sam frowned, “You are not a bee Castiel”.

“I know that!” Castiel poked his tongue at Sam before flying around till he spotted something black parked in the corner. “Oh look Dean a BABY Baby!”

Deans little feet scurried over, mouth wide open in shock, squealing “No no no! Not my baby!”

Sam who had also followed Dean burst into laughter beside his brother. “Oh my God Dean...It’s so puny”.

“Shut up bitch!” Dean ran his hand along baby’s hood, “He didn’t mean it baby”.

“Jerk!”

“Poop Mouths!”

“Shut up Gabe!”, Sam and Dean snapped at the same time.

Gabe just poked his cherry red tongue out at them, “Make me!”

The two four year olds roared as if giving a war cry before running towards Gabe and pouncing on him.

Meanwhile Castiel just tilted his head to the side, muttering, “I don’t understand how poop has any relation to someone's mouth. Doesn’t poop come out of someone’s assbutt?”

“Too literal Cas!” Dean called out amongst the scuffle while  holding on to Gabriel’s leg.

Crowley could already feel a headache coming on, he tiredly sighed, “Guess I better go stop them”.

Rowena grinned, “Yes you must uncle Crowley”.

The demon just rolled his eyes, “Bollocks!”  Before he made his way to the crazy mini me's.

_This was going to be a long 24-48 hours._

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


End file.
